Les Mystères des Temps Passés
by ReadAgain
Summary: Aussi appelé: "Harry Potter et le Mystérieux Professeur". Tout le monde sait que l'évasion du prisonnier d'Azkaban reposait surtout sur de la chance - et quelques compétences. Cependant, nul ne sait à quel point le hasard avait bien fait les choses à cette époque. Et si un domino, dont la chute paraissait indispensable, ne tombait pas? Et si Sirius Black ne s'évadait pas?
1. Introduction - Première Partie

**N.A.: Les dates sont issues d'un calendrier de 1993.  
**

 **Ce récit suit la chronologie des livres.**

 **Disclaimer:** **La saga H** **arry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling  
**

 _ **Histoire:**_

 _ **Tout le monde sait que l'évasion du prisonnier d'Azkaban reposait surtout sur de la chance - et quelques compétences. Cependant, nul ne sait à quel point le hasard avait bien fait les choses à cette époque.**_

 _ **Et si un domino, dont la chute paraissait indispensable, ne tombait pas?**_

 _ **Et si Sirius Black ne s'évadait pas?**_

* * *

Juillet 1993

'Ne t'endors pas… ne t'endors pas'

 _Un domino oscilla…_

L'homme essaya de se redresser.

'Ne t'endors pas, surtout ne t'endors pas…'

 _… et oscilla encore…_

'Ne t'en…'

Une respiration apaisée remplit la cellule.

 _...mais ne tomba pas._

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge, Gazette du Sorcier à la main, passa devant la cellule de Black.

Qui dormait.

* * *

Le 31 Juillet 1993

Harry Potter s'assit entre son cousin et son oncle pour regarder les informations.

 _"Je retrouve maintenant Miss Eleanore Johnes, notre envoyée spéciale à Bruxelles, où le roi Baudoin…"_

Les pensées de Harry s'éloignèrent vers son magnifique Nécessaire à balais.

* * *

Le 6 Août 1993

Un jeune garçon s'enfuyant de chez son oncle et sa tante s'écroula sur un muret de Magnolia Crescent.

Il aurait pu rester ici, mais le Destin en avait décidé autrement.

Après avoir fouillé sa valise sans rien trouver d'utile, Harry se releva…

… et trébucha sur son propre balais.

Venu de nul part, un bus coloré surgit.

* * *

Un peu plus tard

Lorsque l'adolescent arriva au Chaudron Baveur, sa sterne professeur de Métamorphose et un petit homme à la cravate violette l'attendaient.

Entendant les circonstances de l'utilisation de magie du jeune sorcier, les deux adultes classèrent le dossier comme "magie accidentelle" et l'homme partit faire son compte rendu tandis que McGonagall demandait fermement au jeune homme de rester au Chemin de Traverse, pour éviter toute nouvelle inquiétude à son sujet. Harry acquiesça.

* * *

Un jour vers la mi-Août

Regardant une dernière fois la petite et misérable chaumière qu'il venait de quitter, Albus Dumbledore soupira. Peu étaient ceux ayant connaissance de l'expression âgée et fatiguée qui se peignit alors sur son visage; c'était une expression de regrets, de remords, de deuil, de mélancolie.

'Il refuse toujours… Presque 12 ans déjà… Mais…'

Le vieil homme soupira à nouveau, plus épuisé que jamais, et se tourna vers le ciel

'Voilà son 12ème "non"… S'il vous plaît… Vous tous... Veillez sur lui.'

Le ciel ne répondit pas.

* * *

Le 31 Août 1993

Lorsque Hermione revint de son expédition à La Ménagerie Magique, elle tenait à la main une cage dans laquelle se trouvait une magnifique chevêchette d'Europe, une minuscule chouette au pelage brun constellé de taches plus claires.

"Elle est jolie, sourit Ron alors que son amie prenait place à côté d'Harry à la table que les deux garçons occupaient.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle? ajouta Le Survivant.

-Cybèle, répondit la Née-Moldue, rayonnante."

* * *

Le 1er Septembre 1993

Les trois amis prirent place dans un compartiment libre, le dernier du wagon. Leur voyage fut paisible, interrompu seulement par la visite de Drago Malfoy accompagné de ses deux gorilles, Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe. Les trois Serpentards repartirent en crachant des limaces, tandis que Ron commentait l'efficacité de sa nouvelle baguette, pour le plus grand amusement de ses compagnons.

En arrivant à Poudlard, Hermione fut interpelée par leur directrice de maison, le professeur McGonagall, pour une raison demeurant un grand mystère. Lorsqu'elle revint, la cérémonie de répartition était déjà finie (les deux garçons avaient d'ailleurs exprimé leur étonnement en entendant une chanson différente de celle de leur première année). Le festin se déroula sans incident, après la présentation des nouveaux professeurs de Défense contre les forces du Mal et de Soins au créatures magiques. Le second était, pour la joie des Gryffondors, Hagrid, le Gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard, tandis que le premier était un homme du nom de Dedalus Diggle, un sorcier que Harry se souvenait avoir rencontré en faisant les courses avec sa tante, puis lors de sa première visite au Chemin de Traverse. Le petit homme au perpétuel chapeau violet paraissait extrêmement enthousiasme, bondissant sur sa chaise et agitant la main avec un sourire ravi à l'intention de chaque élève dont il croisait le regard, sous la surveillance désapprobatrice de la directrice adjointe et l'œil écœuré du détesté professeur de potions, Severus Rogue.

C'était une année animée en perspective.

* * *

Jeudi 8 Septembre 1993

Les Gryffondors de troisième année arrivèrent à leur premier cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, pour trouver leur nouveau professeur courant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, cherchant à attraper... une chaise volante?

"Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, les pressa Professeur Diggle, j'en ai pour une minute..."

Dix minutes plus tard, lorsque le petit sorcier se décida à aller demander de l'aide au professeur Flitwick, le petit groupe d'élèves échangèrent des regards significatifs. Ça commençait bien.

* * *

Le 31 Octobre 1993

Harry trainait dans les couloirs, se demandant si Hermione et Ron s'amusaient bien à Pré-au-lard.

En apercevant le Professeur Diggle, il fit aussitôt demi-tour.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'une tasse de thé avec son professeur sur-excité.

Ce jour se déroula sans potentielles tentatives d'empoisonnement et sans tableau lacéré. Alors que la lune se levait, Harry, dans son lit du dortoir des troisièmes années, rêva d'une lumière verte.

* * *

Novembre 1993

Les Gryffondors gagnèrent le match de Quidditch contre les Poufsouffles, 210-100, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Olivier Dubois. Harry ne vit aucun Sinistros.

* * *

Décembre 1993

Lorsque Harry entendit son prénom, il se retourna pour faire face aux fameux jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George. Se retrouvant un peu plus tard face à un vieux morceau de parchemin dans une salle de classe vide, il crut à une mauvaise blague.

Jusqu'à qu'il voie apparaitre sur l'antique document une carte de Poudlard.

Ce fut l'une des meilleures journées de sa vie.

* * *

Peu avant Noël  


Lorsque les trois Gryffondors furent mis au courant de la mise à mort de Buck, ils se promirent de tout faire pour sauver l'hippogryffe.

Aucun Éclair de Feu, aucun chat agressif, aucun rat malade et aucun cours de défense contre les Détraqueurs ne se mirent en travers de leur chemin.

Comme les 2 années précédentes, Harry ne posa aucune question en découvrant dans sa pile de cadeau, le 25 Décembre, un paquet contenant - une fois encore - des Chocogrenouilles et des Plumes en Sucre. Cela venait probablement d'un de ses camarades n'est-ce pas?


	2. Introduction - Deuxième Partie

**Ceci est un deuxième chapitre d'Introduction - la véritable action commencera avec le retour de Voldemort. Je cherche simplement à clarifier la ligne temporelle modifiée.  
**

 **Disclaimer : La saga Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling**

 **Dans cette histoire, nul vivant ne connaît les surnoms personnels des Maraudeurs parmi ceux qui les ont côtoyé. Seul leur nom de groupe est su.  
**

 **Le cadeau des Chocogrenouilles et des Plumes en Sucre est un ajout de ma part.**

 **Le comportement de Ron incompatible avec la trame originale est liée au non-événements de la troisième année (Harry est moins au centre du tout).**

 **Le texte en italique dans ce chapitre est directement extrait de _Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban._**

 _ **Histoire:**_

 _ **Tout le monde sait que l'évasion du prisonnier d'Azkaban reposait surtout sur de la chance - et quelques compétences. Cependant, nul ne sait à quel point le hasard avait bien fait les choses à cette époque.**_

 _ **Et si un domino, dont la chute paraissait indispensable, ne tombait pas?**_

 _ **Et si Sirius Black ne s'évadait pas?**_

* * *

Février 1994

L'équipe de Gryffondor gagna son match contre Serdaigle, pour la plus grande joie de tous les lions.

Ron et Hermione étaient toujours amis. Croûtard manga quelques bonbons.

Ron ne se réveilla pas de la nuit.

* * *

Le 20 Avril 1994

Harry fut vu par Drago Malefoy à Pré-au-lard. Rogue l'interpella une fois qu'il fut retourné au château, et tomba sur la carte des Maraudeurs. Se faisant insulter, par celle-ci, ce qui intrigua grandement Le Survivant (et plus encore lorsque Fred et George nièrent connaitre cet aspect de l'artefact), il infligea un mois de détention à Harry en lui rendant la carte, qu'il assuma venir de Zonko.

Pour la première fois, Harry se demanda qui pouvaient bien être Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue.

Hagrid gagna son procès - Buck fut épargné.

* * *

Fin Avril

Hermione frappa Malefoy et quitta le cours de Divination. Ron fut impressionné.

* * *

La veille et le jour de la finale de Quidditch de Mai 1994

Harry dormit mal - mais il ne vit aucun chien ou chat dans le parc.

Gryffondor gagna son troisième match de l'année, écrasant les Serpentards. La fête dans la tour de Gryffondor dura toute la nuit.

* * *

Juin 1994

Les élèves passèrent leurs examens. Le Professeur Diggle, qui s'était malgré tout avéré être un meilleur professeur que Quirrel et Lockhart, leur fit faire un examen écrit sur les créatures étudiées pendant l'année (sans travaux pratiques malheureusement). Tous réussirent très bien, et Hermione obtint le meilleur score, secondée par Harry.

Cependant, durant l'examen de divination…

 _"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là, solitaire, abandonné de ses amis. Pendant douze ans, son serviteur a été enchaîné._ Avant que ne sombre le sixième mois, _le serviteur brisera ses chaînes et ira rejoindre son maître. Avec l'aide de son serviteur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgira de nouveau, plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais._ Avant que… ne sombre le… sixième mois _… le serviteur… ira rejoindre… son maître_.

Harry raconta son horrible expérience à ses amis. Aucun d'entre eux ne dormirent cette nuit là.

Quelques jours plus tard, lors du festin de fin d'année, les élèves apprirent le départ du Professeur Diggle (il y avait apparemment eut un étrange incident lors du dernier cours de Défense des Gryffondors et Serdaigles de cinquième année. Fred et George se privèrent de commentaires, et aucun détail ne fut ajouté par le directeur).

La famille Weasley, Harry et Hermione arrivèrent sur le quai 9 3/4 à King's Cross.

Ronald ne se rendit pas compte de la disparition du Croûtard avant son arrivée au Terrier.

* * *

Été 1994

Lorsque Harry rêva du meurtre de Frank Bryce par Voldemort, un inconnu appelé Wormtail et un troisième homme, il envoya une lettre à Dumbledore - ne voulant pas inquiéter ses amis. Le directeur ne fut pas capable de lui fournir des réponses, mais remercia Harry pour sa lettre. D'après le directeur, aucun partisan de Voldemort de sa connaissance ne s'appelait ainsi - ce qui inquiétait fortement le grand sorcier. Combien de Mangemorts avaient réussis à passer à travers les mailles du filet?

* * *

Début Août 1994

Pour la treizième fois en moins de treize ans, Albus Dumbledore se retrouva en manque de Professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Pour la treizième fois en moins de treize ans, il voulu proposer ce poste à la même personne.

Pour la treizième fois en moins de treize ans, il prépara ses arguments, chercha la meilleur façon de le pousser à accepter.

Pour la treizième fois en moins de treize ans, il le traqua, cherchant sa nouvelle habitation (il avait encore déménagé).

Pour la treizième fois en moins de treize ans, il eut la même discussion, offrit les même arguments, fut contré par les mêmes arguments.

Pour la treizième fois en moins de treize ans, malgré tous ses efforts, la réponse qu'on lui fournit fut définitive. "Non."

Pour la énième fois en tellement d'années, Albus Dumbledore dut se mettre en quête d'un nouveau professeur.

* * *

Été 1994 - Suite

Plus tard, Harry se rendit à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch avec ses deux meilleurs amis. La finale fut gagnée par les Irlandais, mais Viktor Krum, joueur bulgare, attrapa le Vif d'Or. Les célébrations furent cependant de courtes durée, puisqu'un groupe de Mangemorts décida de "s'amuser" avec une famille de Moldu. La situation ne fit qu'empirer avec l'apparition inquiétante de la Marque des Ténèbres.

Une fois rentrés au Terrier, le Trio d'Or, bien qu'anxieux en raison des récents événements, put profiter de la fin de ses vacances. Ron s'était remis de la perte de son rat, et avait adopté une grenouille (à moins que ce soit le contraire) trouvée dans un marais, que Ginny avait appelée Hypatie, et que tous surnommait Patie.

Vers la fin des vacances, Arthur Weasley dû venir en aide à Fol-Œil, un ex-Auror paranoïaque.

* * *

4ème Année de Harry, Ron et Hermione

Lors de la quatrième année de nos héros, Harry se retrouva obligé à concourir dans le célèbre Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Entre des dragons, des Sortilèges Impardonnables avec un ex-Auror paranoïaque qui transforme votre meilleur ennemi en fouine, Dumstrang et Beauxbâtons, des camarades n'apportant aucun soutient, des demi-Veelas, des œufs d'or et des bains avec Mimi Geignarde, des joueurs de Quidditch professionnels, des Bals de Noël, des chefs de Département attaqués, des baignades dans la Lac de Poudlard, des journalistes-Animagus-scarabées, des jumeaux barbus, des badges horrible, la S.A.L.E., des Mangemorts, des Scrouts à Pétards, Harry est hereux de pouvoir reposer sur Hermoine, Ron, Fred, George et Ginny.

Et puis arrive le vingt-quatrième jour de juin 1995.

Un Portoloin, un cimetière, un meurtre, un Mangemort encapuchonné, une potion, des os, du sang, de la chair...

Et Voldemort a ressuscité.


End file.
